


All I Want

by AnchoredTether



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is really sad, anons give me horribly tragic prompts, around Christmas time, fair warning, happens after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/pseuds/AnchoredTether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Beacon Hills continually becomes more festive for Christmas season, Scott and Kira have to face a dilemma that is anything but merry. Scott tries his best to make a dreary night more magical, and grant Kira a final wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fanfic prompts:
> 
> "Prompt; Kira is terminally ill and this might end up being her last Christmas with everyone, she wants it to be special, but things don’t always go as planned…. Paring: SCIRA P.S I know it’s super sad sounding but I’m kinda in the mood for it" [anon]
> 
> "Kira gets cancer and it slowly becomes terminal, Scott must take care of her and deal with the fact that she’s dying" [anon]

It was three in the morning when he received a phone call.

Scott rolled over in his bed with a moan, knowing that this couldn’t be good. When he saw her face on the screen, he immediately woke up, sitting upright as he answered, his voice alert. “Kira? What is it?”

There was a faint coughing on the other line, but he waited patiently for her to recover, listening intently. “Scott…” Her voice was weak, as if she had been coughing all night long. “Can…can you come over?”

"Yeah, I’ll be right there." He was already out of bed, putting on his shoes and a jacket, then heading out of his house while he remained on the phone with her. "Keep talking to me, what’s going on? Are you alright?"

"Yeah….no, no I guess not. I’m…" She coughed some more, and Scott could tell it sounded threatening. "I think I’m sick…with something, I don’t know what…"

"Just hang on, I’m almost there." Scott answered calmly. "It’s going to be alright, you’re going to be alright…"

He couldn’t tell in that moment if he was reassuring her or reassuring himself.

 

»« 

 

When Scott entered Kira’s bedroom, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Kira was crumpled on the ground, her hands covered in her own blood, scarlet tissues surrounding her like dead flowers. Noshiko sat next her, an arm comfortingly around her frail shoulders.

"Scott…" She looked up at him, her voice weaker in person.

Noshiko looked at him hard, but her eyes were frightened. “She didn’t want to go to the hospital till you were here to go with her. We should go now.”

Scott nodded, his lips parting to say something but Kira prevented him when she started coughing wildly, her whole frame trembling as blood splattered from her mouth into her shaking hands. Scott rushed to her side and helped her onto her feet, but her legs gave out as she clung to him, her gaze apologetic. “I’m sorry, I-“

"Shh Kira, it’s fine." Scott smiled down at her sadly before he gently scooped her up to carry her bridal style. "Just focus on breathing, please."

She nodded, coughing again behind closed lips.

 

»« 

 

"When did this start happening?" Scott asked once they were in the car on the way to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Scott sat in the back with Kira, who rested her head in his lap, while Noshiko drove and Ken sat in the passenger seat. Noshiko glanced in the rear view mirror to look at Scott before she spoke, her eyes returning to timidly watch the road.

"Kira was convinced she just had a cold, but the coughing started about three weeks ago."

"I remember, I kept asking her if she were alright and she said it was just a cold. She wasn’t lying though, which is why I didn’t notice till now. She honestly believed it was just a cough." Scott explained.

"Yes, the same for us. Kira was only coughing so we figured she would overcome it in time. But a few days ago she started coughing up blood."

"Isn’t that really bad?" Scott asked, his brows creased in worry. "But since we’re addressing it early on, they should be able to cure her, right?"

"I can’t say for certain." Noshiko said gravely. "Kitsune have a hard time getting this ill and failing to recover, which is making me believe something supernatural is happening here as well."

"Supernatural? Should I call Deaton to come and examine her? My mom doesn’t exactly have a knowledge of supernatural ailments…"

"His knowledge would be appreciated in this circumstance."

"I just hope he proves to know something we don’t…which is usually the case…"

When they reached the hospital, Scott carried Kira to the receptionist’s desk where Noshiko and Ken were already explaining the situation to the nurse. Scott was directed by the nurse towards a room with a machine that reminded him of the time he was here with Stiles. The memory was painful to recall, but Scott hoped that if he was able to save Stiles, he should be able to save Kira.

Scott and the Yukimuras were asked to wait outside while they examined Kira and ran some tests. He tried listening in with his supernatural hearing, but they were asking her boring questions and it wasn’t giving him any information he didn’t already know. Instead he made a phone call to try and distract himself from the gnawing worry.

"There better not be some life-or-death supernatural confrontation that I have to pull my ass outta bed at four am to try and avoid dying at."

"Morning Stiles." Scott couldn’t help smiling at his friend’s pessimism. "And no, it’s nothing like that. I just need someone to talk to."

"That’s real funny, because we’re not girls who call each other at ungodly hours to gossip, so something is definitely wrong that you’re not telling me."

Scott sighed. “Kira’s at the hospital-“

“ _What?!_ ”

"-they’re running tests on her right now, and-"

"That’s it, I’m coming down there."

"What? Stiles, no, you don’t have to-"

"Scott, if this weren’t serious, it wouldn’t be happening at four in the morning. I’m coming, whether you like it or not."

"…okay." Scott felt his heartstrings tug painfully, his worry for Kira increasing by the minute. "Thank you, Stiles…"

"No problem, bro. Be there in a few."

 

»« 

 

"Did you speed or something?" 

Stiles frowned in one corner of his mouth. “There’s probably a few red lights that don’t like me very much.”

"Stiles, you can’t go breaking the law when your dad is Sheriff!"

"And when have I ever let that stop me?" He made a dismissive hand gesture. "That aside, what’s going on with Kira? Is she going to be okay? Are  _you_  going to be okay?”

"I…I don’t know." Scott answered, his voice painfully raw. "Kira’s coughing up blood, and she can barely stand…they’re trying to figure out what’s wrong with her right now."

"Coughing up blood? That’s usually really bad…"

"That’s what I said." Scott muttered softly. "Kitsune don’t get sick so easily…so…we’re thinking there’s something supernatural involved…either way it doesn’t look good…"

The two were silent a moment before Stiles pulled Scott into a hug, and Scott finally released the tears he tried so hard to hold back.

 

»« 

 

When the tests were done, nearly an hour later, the doctor spoke to the Yukimuras first, leaving Scott and Stiles to continue waiting outside the closed door. Stiles did a good job of trying to keep Scott’s mind off of things, but the worry ate at his heart like a cancer, his lungs heavy with anticipation. 

Seeing Noshiko and Ken emerge from the patient room full of tears, Scott’s stomach weighed like a stone. He stood up so quickly his head became hazy, the water forming in his eyes further distorting his vision.

"Kira wants to see you." Noshiko answered softly before vacantly finding a seat. Scott turned to look at Stiles, who stared at him apologetically, his lips trembling slightly.

"You…you go on ahead. I’ll wait out here."

Scott nodded, his breath hitching too much for him to give any proper response. He entered the patient room alone, time stretching for eternity as he approached Kira’s bedside, her eyes red with defeat, a trail of crimson leaking from the corner of her mouth in a beautiful cascade of death.

Her expression was so exhausted he thought she might pass out.

Blinking back the tears, Scott swallowed hard and composed himself the best he could, taking Kira’s freezing fingers and holding them preciously. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he waited for her to speak when she felt ready.

"Scott…" Her voice was so weak he was afraid it would shatter into a fit of scarlet coughs. "Do you ever wonder…what happens after all of this?"

Scott’s brows furrowed in concern. “What do you mean, Kira?”

"Death, Scott." Kira looked at him, her eyes a dark combination of fear, sadness, and hope. "What do you think happens when we die?"

His concern intensified after she asked the more specific question, his grip tightening around her small hands. “I…I don’t know, Kira. I…I hope we go somewhere better, some place kinder…” He thought of Allison as he held her in his arms. He liked to believe she was happy where ever she was, and that she still had reason to continue smiling. “Why are you asking me this?”

Kira smiled softly. “I’d like to think… we all become stars in the night sky… that way we can help light someone’s way in the darkness.” She painfully avoided the question Scott posed. “It makes it seem less scary… doesn’t it?”

"Kira…" Scott almost pleaded, his voice tender but breaking at the edges. "What did the doctors tell you?"

The slight gleam in her eyes disappeared, her lips chiseling grim, her eyes lowering to stare hollowly at her lap. She coughed a few times, weakly behind closed lips, then violently as she thrust a hand to her mouth to catch the blood that dripped thickly from her palm. She looked over at Scott in terror, her lips darkened by her demise.

"I’m  _dying_ , Scott.” It was so soft and pathetic in the still hospital room, that Scott wouldn’t have heard her declaration without the supernatural hearing. Kira broke into tears, her breath catching in her throat as she tried not to cough while the diamonds cut down the sides of her cheeks.

Scott stilled, his heart skipping a beat as if an arrow shot him in the chest. Dumbstruck by the grave news, it took him a moment to collapse with her, sadness flowing through wracked sobs as he held her close, arms encircling her trembling body.

His veins ran dark but they could never be dark enough.

 

»« 

 

"Kira has lung cancer."

Scott finally spoke after sitting in Stiles’ jeep in silence for several minutes. The silence echoing after his words felt heavier than before, the words sinking heavily in their chests. Stiles looked over at his friend with a sympathy in his eyes, but before he could say anything, Scott continued in a hoarse voice.

"And it’s terminal. The doctors say she only has a week to live. Normally this cancer increases much more slowly, but Noshiko thinks it’s because she’s a kitsune that Kira didn’t show any signs until now. But in the end she wasn’t strong enough, and it attacked violently…right now…"

For some reason, continuing to talk about Kira’s symptoms kept him from dwelling on her death, it kept him from breaking down again in tears. “She only started coughing two weeks ago, but everyone thought she was just sick with a cold, because I mean, it _is_  December, but she only just started coughing up blood, and then it just…completely intensified, and…they don’t think she’ll live to see another Christmas-“

"Scott." Stiles’ voice cut through with a clarity like water, causing Scott to look at his friend at his sudden tone of seriousness. Stiles held his gaze with a deep sorrow of recognition that caused him to look decades older. "I’m so sorry." He blinked slowly a few times, his voice straining out slowly. "I know…I know what it’s like. The fear eats at you, but the anticipation is far worse…and in the end, the guilt of knowing there is nothing you can do…that’s what kills you."

His eyes watering up, Stiles exhaled slowly before he clasped a hand on Scott’s shoulder and spoke softly once again. “Spend as much time with her as you can. That’s the only thing that will make this all easier.”

Scott nodded, biting his lower lip to keep the tears back. “Thanks, Stiles. I will.”

 

»« 

 

Scott spent as many hours as he could in Kira’s hospital room. Melissa would sneak in at two in the morning to pull him away from her bed to take him home, and every time it broke his heart to see her lying so weakly. He wanted to be there, to hear the heart monitor when it flattened into the drawn out note of despair, he wanted to be the last one to see her beautiful brown eyes and the faint curve of her last smile. He didn’t want to come in the morning to find he missed the last of her everything.

There was no school to miss since it was winter break, so Scott had all the time in the world and yet no time at all to spend with her. It was a paradox that made him constantly nervous, wondering when what moment would be her last, when what moment would be  _their_  last.

Scott tried to distract her. They played card games, he read her favorite books aloud, they talked about random things that meant nothing and everything at the same time, they reminisced over all the times they nearly got killed together. Sometimes Scott convinced even himself that everything was alright, and that they would be okay in the end. It was hard to convince either of them when Kira would have a coughing fit, sputtering so much blood that Scott thought the loss alone would kill her before the cancer ever could. She was so weak in his arms, causing him to hold onto her all the tighter.

"Kira, can I ask you out for our first real date?." Scott asked unexpectedly one day over lunch.

She smiled teasingly. “We’ve been on a real date before.”

"Nope, I don’t count that one." Scott shook his head with a smile. "We got interrupted by Kate and her berserkers."

"What about the one a few weeks ago?"

"We got interrupted by Stiles." Scott laughed.

"Okay, I won’t count that one either." Kira agreed. She tilted her head curiously. "What were you thinking for this one, aside from no interruptions?"

Scott’s mouth twisted slightly as he pondered. “It’s almost Christmas.” The way anyone should have said such a statement should have been filled with more excitement, but Scott held an undertone of dread behind his words. He fought away the agony with a smile. “What do you want for Christmas, Kira? I’ll give you anything in the world…”

Kira closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow she rested upon, as she imagined her Christmas wish. As the gift was painted behind her eyelids, her lips gracefully broke into a grin, her eyes opening slowly to beam at Scott.

"Snow." She answered quietly. "I’d like to see snow for Christmas. I had never seen snow before, until that time Void cast that illusion. But I’d like to see snow without any vengeful fox spirits trying to kill us."

Scott smiled. “No more interruptions.”

 

»« 

 

It was early on the morning of Christmas Eve when Scott snuck into Kira’s room with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I’m kidnapping you today.”

Kira’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Scott, you can’t do that!”

"Don’t worry, I got my mom to clear everything, so I’m not actually breaking any rules." He grinned triumphantly. "You’re going to want to wear these." He plopped a pile of clothes next to her, and after she looked at the different layers of jackets and scarf and hat and gloves, she looked up at Scott questioningly.

"These are winter clothes…?"

Suddenly Stiles broke into the room excitedly. “Thaaaat’s because we’re going up to a cabin in the mountains and spending a day in the snow!!”

Scott looked at his friend in dismay. “Stiles, you stepped all over my line!!”

"I did? I did. Forget I said anything. What was your question Kira?" Stiles pointed at Scott and gave him a wink. Scott rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh before Kira tentatively asked again, smiling since she already knew the answer.

"What are the winter clothes for…?"

Scott laughed, feeling stupid for repeating the line Kira already knew. “We’re going to a cabin in the mountains, where there’s lots of snow!”

Kira gasped in mock astonishment, although Scott could tell it was only exaggerated in the slightest. Her eyes still glinted with genuine excitement. “Are we really??”

"Yep! And Stiles is driving us, and we’re just going to spend the whole day having fun in the snow and warming ourselves by the fireplace with hot chocolate."

"Lydia’s coming along too," Stiles added, "That way it’s not just…me awkwardly tagging along, you know…"

"Oh, so it’s like a double date!" Kira said enthusiastically.

Stiles turned a few shades darker red. “Not…not exactly, but…I-I guess you could look at it like that.”

Kira started to giggle, but cut off quickly as she started to cough behind the back of her hand. Luckily the trembling of her body didn’t last long, and she turned to look at Scott with a warm smile to try and melt away any worries he had. He smiled back to try and hide that he had several worries storming inside his chest.

 

»« 

 

The car ride was relatively long, a few hours total, but the scenery was stunning. Kira laid against Scott’s shoulder in the back seat as she watched the landscape slowly transition into white. Stiles and Lydia sat up front as they had a separate conversation, the radio playing softly in the background.

Scott wrapped his arms around her, fully content with their silence as he listened to her heartbeat and idly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

When they reached the cabin, Kira was suddenly bursting with energy, or at least more so than usual. She jolted up from her resting position and pressed Stiles to hurry up and move his seat forward so she could get out into the snow.

"Stiles Stiles Stiles!! Hurry up and let me out!" She chimed.

Stiles groaned. “I’m going, I’m going!” Once he was out of the jeep and allowed safe passage for the kitsune, holding out a hand to help her out, she planted her boots into the crunchy snow and let out a squeal of excitement. 

"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness, Scott!" 

Scott came out behind her, gently pushing her out of the way so he could emerge from the jeep to stand beside her. “Pretty neat, isn’t it?”

"Neat?!" She gaped, appalled. "It’s not just neat, Scott McCall! It’s  _magical!_ ”

Kira gasped after a massive white object whizzed past their heads to hit Stiles directly in the face with a resounding smack. Lydia stood a few feet away with a laughter in her eyes, a triumphant smile on her lips.

Shaking his head to remove the snow, Stiles glared at the strawberry blonde. “LYDIA!!”

"HA, I’ve been waiting to do that for  _years_.”

"Oh yeah?" Stiles began making a counter snowball as she began to run away. "You didn’t even know I  _existed_  till a year ago!! So that’s a false statement!”

"Figurative, Stiles,  _figurative!!_ ”

He chucked the snowball to hit her directly in the rear, eliciting a small cry. “Foul play, Stilinski!”

"Maybe you shouldn’t have worn heels so you could run away faster!" He jived, laughing mischievously.

Kira and Scott watched them amusingly from the porch, laughing whenever Lydia nailed Stiles hard, and making sympathetic noises whenever Stiles hit Lydia. Clearly it was biased.

"I wish I could join in the fight." Kira mused. "I bet I’d have good aim with snowballs."

Scott chuckled. “Probably. But it’s not as fun as it looks. It’s more entertaining to watch.”

"It does look kind of painful." Kira winced when Stiles slipped and fell as he chased Lydia around the jeep.

"He’s fine." Scott said with a lazy gesture of his hand. "He’s used to falling after Lydia."

Kira laughed so hard she clutched her stomach, Scott joining her as he realized the full humor of his statement. “Scott, you are so mean!”

"It’s true though!" He snickered with a shrug.  

"What, how’s Scott mean?" Stiles asked as he and Lydia approached them, panting from running in the snow.

Kira and Scott looked at each other, holding back the laughter but broke out regardless.

"They were probably making fun of you." Lydia decided.

"Probably." He couldn’t argue. 

"You did look pretty funny falling down." Scott said with an apologetic expression. "You alright though?"

"I’m fine, thanks for asking." Stiles huffed and shifted his attention to Kira. "How are you holding up?"

"I’m so so good!" She answered with a warm smile. "It’s not as cold as I thought it would be, but it’s definitely far prettier than I could ever imagine!" Suddenly Kira’s eyes began to water, her voice starting to waver. "Thank you guys…so much, for, for everything. For going out of your way to do all of this for me…I just…I can’t thank you all enough."

"Kira," Scott began, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "It’s a pleasure for all of us to do this for you. We all wanted to make this happen."

"We didn’t do any of this because Scott asked us to, we did it because you’re our friend, Kira." Lydia elaborated, offering a sweet smile although her eyes were sad.

"Yeah, even if you wanted something far more complex we would have done all we can to make sure you have a good Christmas." Stiles said.

Kira sniffled, wiping away some of the tears with her gloved hands. “Well you guys have given me the best Christmas. Thank you.”

 

»« 

 

They could only stay outside for short intervals because the cold air would cause Kira to cough violently, staining the white snow scarlet with her illness. Kira didn’t mind, however, because even inside the cabin, there were fantastic views of the snow outside from the large paned windows. The couches surrounding the roaring fireplace were cozy, and Kira wished she could lie there in Scott’s arms forever.

Although there were plenty of distractions, Scott couldn’t help the heavy anxiety in his bones as he waited for the inevitable - when Kira would draw her last breath. The doctors said she wouldn’t live to see Christmas, and it was only a few hours away.

Scott kept wondering how much time he had left. Every cough, no matter how small, caused Scott to tense and hold his breath, praying that this wouldn’t be it, that this wouldn’t be the end.

 

»« 

 

"Scott, I never asked you, and I feel so terrible for this, but I never asked you what you wanted for Christmas." Kira said sadly as they walked through the snow, the pale moonlight turning everything silver as the stars slowly began to decor the expanse of night sky.

Scott frowned in thought, then laughed softly as he shook his head. “Kira…what I want doesn’t matter, because…” He stopped walking, transferring his arm from an escorting position down to hold her hands. “Because all I want…all I ever wanted… was to make you happy.”

Kira smiled, her eyes wavering in bittersweet sorrow. “Well Scott McCall, I have a confession to make.” She pulled him in for a kiss, their cold lips igniting with an energy that warmed them to the core. Kira lingered for a moment before pulling away, a melancholic wish in the shimmer of her dark eyes.

"Snow wasn’t what I truly wanted for Christmas." She admitted with a hint of guilt in her tone. I didn’t expect you would take me up to the mountains and actually give me snow for Christmas, so apparently I underestimated you, big time."

Scott smiled warmly as he listened, his eyes encouraging her to continue.

"But what I’m trying to say is…all I wanted, all I really wanted was to be with you." Her words were so soft they fell like snowflakes in the still forest, her tears cascading as silent silver droplets. "But I knew that was too much to ask. It was too much to ask of you."

Scott’s eyebrows creased as he pulled Kira in for a tight embrace, her sobs muffled against the fabric of his jacket. “Kira, you’re going to make it. We have a nice breakfast planned for tomorrow morning, and we know you’ll be there to see the sun rise on Christmas morning with us, with all of us. We have the faith that you’ll make it, I know you can.”

"Thank you Scott…" She muttered softly. "I’ll try my best."

She looked up at him with a yearning in her eyes, his lips bending into a hopeful smile, but she could still see the sorrow in his gaze. Kira couldn’t deny the stillness that would eventually consume her body, but she held on to the small hope that she could outlive death a few hours longer. She held on to that hope like a life line in a raging sea of uncertainty.

"I know you will." Scott replied before gently grabbing her waist and kissing her tenderly. Their lips moved slowly, intimately, as if they could slow down time itself, and stretch their last moments into infinity.

 

»« 

 

They didn’t stay outside much longer for fear of increasing Kira’s lack of time, but they lingered to admire the constellations glowing brightly in the velvet sky.

Back at the cabin they played some games, sang some Christmas hymns, reminisced about old times, laughed around the fireplace with hot chocolate and popcorn, and enjoyed every last minute together. Everything seemed normal, like a joyous Christmas Eve among friends, until Kira began coughing and wouldn’t stop.

"Kira! Just keep coughing, get it out." Scott encouraged her feeble kneeling frame, gently holding her shoulders to soak away some pain as his veins darkened, drinking away her agony. "You’re doing fine, just keep fighting it!"

Stiles and Lydia had brought over a towel and bowl for the blood. Dark tendrils dripped from Kira’s stained mouth as she continued coughing violently, the crimson accumulating as she continued growing weaker.

Scott continued reassuring her by her side, wiping away the blood and draining the pain, as Stiles and Lydia were helpless to only watch her in her suffering.

Kira’s coughing episode lasted for thirty minutes.

Scott and Stiles moved her to the couch closest to the fireplace, resting her head on a pillow and draping a few blankets over her cold body. Her heart still beat, but Scott knew it was fainter than usual.

"She’s lost a lot of blood." Lydia said softly after she finished cleaning up the mess left in the wake of the tragedy. "Are you certain there’s nothing more we can do to help her?"

"Deaton said she got it from La Iglesia." Stiles explained. "He said it was supernatural poisoning combined with regular lung cancer, and that even if we found a cure for one, we wouldn’t be able to cure the other in time."

"All we can do is make everything easier for her." Scott said hollowly. "That’s all I can do. I can’t save her, I can’t- I can’t-"

Stiles held his best friend who cried in defeat, as tears ran down his cheeks as well.

 

»« 

 

Kira was too weak to move or speak through the rest of the night, but Scott stayed up through the hours to tenderly stroke her hair and rub her shoulders to ease her pain as she rested against his body. He listened to her heartbeat, the anticipation between each pulse drawing him out into a state of frenzied worry. The seconds drew out so long it was torturous.

When morning came, Kira awoke.

Seeing her eyelids open was the greatest blessing Scott could have ever asked for.

"Kira…" He said her name with such reverence, afraid she would collapse at any moment and cease to ever wake up again.

"Scott!" Her voice was weak and strained, but she broke into the biggest smile, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "I- I made it…it’s Christmas m-morning…" She released a soft exhale of relief. "I love you, Scott…"

Scott couldn’t possibly smile any wider as he beamed down at her. “I love you too. Would you like some Christmas breakfast?”

Kira nodded, still smiling.

"Hey guys! Kira would like some breakfast!" Scott called, and sure enough, Stiles and Lydia came running around the corner where the kitchen was, nearly covered in flour.

"Kira!!" They both exclaimed, grinning at their friends on the couch.

"What happened with you two?" Scott inquired.

Lydia rolled her eyes as heavily as humanly possible. “Someone here thought it was a brilliant idea to start a flour war while making pancakes.”

"You threw the first snowball." Stiles combated, folding his arms.

"Snowballs, do not compare to _flour_ , especially flour in my hair!!”

"Okay shh." Stiles covered Lydia’s protesting mouth with a hand, then returned his attention to Scott and Kira. "We’ll bring it out here so you guys can stay comfortable."

 

»« 

 

Stiles and Lydia ate their pancakes on the ground, while Scott and Kira sat on the couch. Scott helped Kira eat since she could barely move, but otherwise she seemed to enjoy the breakfast as they all talked about the things they were grateful for.

"What about you Kira? What are you grateful for?" Lydia asked.

Kira was silent a moment as her eyes watered. “I’m…I’m so grateful for each and every one of you. Lydia…you were my friend and so quick to accept me, despite my ridiculousness…you were always there for me…and Stiles, you spent so many hours…trying to find a cure for me, so Scott could spend every last minute with me…I’m sorry you…weren’t able to find a cure…I know that must frustrate you, but I’m still grateful for…all the time you’ve spent…and Scott…” When she turned to face him, her tears spilled over silently as she kept catching on her breath.

"Scott, you’ve made everything easier for me…you’ve done so much for me, I- I could never even imagine making it up to you…you were my friend, you accepted me for what I was…you helped me embrace my strengths, and you were my strength when…whenever I failed to be strong…and I love you Scott McCall, and it is so…so  _unfair_ …” She paused to catch her breath as more tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"…because I cannot love you…for as long as you deserve."

His eyes wavering, Scott pulled her in for a hug, Kira coughing weakly against his shoulder as he held her there for a moment, his arms wanting to hold her tighter and never let go, but he was gentle for fear of hurting her. “You have loved me enough to last me for a lifetime, Kira Yukimura.”

 

»« 

 

An hour after breakfast it began to snow.

Scott and Kira sat and watched the flakes fall as they cried silently together, holding each other’s hands as if their lives depended on it. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Lydia sprint out of the living room, Stiles following closely behind her. Scott’s tears intensified when he could hear Lydia screaming in the back into a pillow.

Kira convulsed, falling onto her hands and knees as she coughed up the scarlet demise onto the floor.

"Kira! Kira…please…"

She tried to speak, but more blood sputtered from her trembling lips. “Scott…ngh…don’t…”

"Shh, don’t speak Kira, just look at me…" He held her hand to take away as much pain as possible in her last moments. "Kira, I love you!"

She tried to speak again, but was interrupted by a rush of blood, more scarlet spilling onto the floor than Scott had ever seen in any of her coughing fits. She collapsed onto her side, breathing heavily as she looked up at him with a sad pleasure in her eyes.

"Scott…don’t…d…don’t feel like a…a…f-failure…"

"Shh, Kira…" Scott gently held her face in his hands, blood smearing on her delicate face.

"You…you made every m-moment…wonderful…t-thank you…" She left out a weak exhale, taking in a deep, shaky breath, her dark eyes brimming with sorrow, but glowing with adoration.

“ _Thank you…_  Scott McCall…”

 

 


End file.
